


Home ( A Solangelo fanfiction)

by ChildOfHades04



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase & Nico di Angelo Friendship, Apollo (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, F/F, F/M, Hades is a Good Parent, Hurt Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace Ships Nico di Angelo/WIll Solace, Jason Grace is a Good Friend, M/M, Nico Feels, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace Friendship, Nico di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano Friendship, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Dorks, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico is a Dork, Protective Percy, Trans Will Solace, Will Solace is a Dork, Will Solace-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfHades04/pseuds/ChildOfHades04
Summary: Nico has no clue what to do.  Gaea is defeated and he no longer has the distractions that came with the rise of Gaea to block out his want of finding a place he belongs and can finally call home. However, after years of shutting people out this hunt for acceptance may become the hardest quest Nico has ever had to undertake.Will Solace has no clue what to do. Ever since the battle of Manhattan when he became head Councillor of the Apollo cabin he's been overwhelmed and feels like he doesn't even know himself anymore. Will longs to be able to confide to someone and to truly feel happy again but even though he's constantly around people he's never felt more alone.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Home ( A Solangelo fanfiction)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of this fic also I have this published on Wattpad under the username NicosNook :))   
> Also I plan to update the story at least once a week if not more :))

It felt like just yesterday since Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter had rallied together to defeat Gaea, because well.......it had been yesterday. All those months of physical and mental pain and the war had ended just like that, it all felt so surreal to Nico but he was relieved he thinks. It's not that he wanted more people to suffer on dangerous quests, it's just that now the war was over he didn't know what he would do as now he didn't have a distraction from his own problems, the problem of where he belonged. 

Nico had told the others that he would remain at Camp Half Blood however this decision was still plaguing his thoughts as he sat in the infirmary pondering what he would do when Will Solace, the councillor of cabin 7, let him out. Honestly, Nico didn't see much point in remaining at Camp Half Blood as he felt like all the hardships that had happened in his life were more than enough training than what Camp Half Blood could teach him in a life time. Despite, these thoughts there was a small part of Nico that wanted to try residing at the camp as deep inside his seemingly stygian iron heart Nico wanted to try and make more friends and to find a place he could finally call home. 

"Well that's your three days up death boy." Will Solace said strolling over to Nico. "Hey don't call me that." Nico grumbled, despite Nico's moody exterior towards Will he had grown quite fond of the son of Apollo the past few days. It just felt nice to Nico that Will treated him like a friend he had known for years with the witty remarks and stupid nicknames instead of walking on eggshells around him like everyone else at camp seemed too. "Oh what in Hades will I do without that positive attitude lighting up the infirmary every day" Will said sarcastically, bringing his hand to his forehead in feign distress . Nico rolled his eyes and stood up getting ready to leave, part of him wanted to ask Will if they could spend time together again even if it was just Nico helping out in the infirmary but he swiftly shoved that thought aside, there was no way Will would want that Nico thought, after all he had been nothing but moody towards the golden boy. 

Nico was just about to leave the infirmary when Will's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Dude we spent three days bonding and you're just going to leave like that, I honestly feel quite betrayed I was positive you would want an UNO rematch." Nico turned around hesitantly, he honestly didn't know if Will was just joking with him again or if he was actually hinting that he wanted to maintain a friendship with him. "Erm sure whatever you know where my cabin is." Nico muttered out and made a swift exit. For some reason his heart was racing, maybe it was because he wasn't used to friendship yet and there was still that nagging voice in his head that told him he would never fit in and that he would truly find a place he belonged. 

Nico opened the door to the dimly lit Hades cabin and took in his surroundings. Honestly, the decor was a joke it was as if the children of Hades had been mistaken for vampires with the beds resembling coffins and the windows being bordered by thick ebony curtains presumably to block out the sun. However, what it wasn't the decor that really upset him it was the massive wave of loneliness that crashed over him as he walked in. He knew this was a selfish thought but he wished Hazel could have stayed at Camp Half Blood as she was probably one of the only people who could lure a smile out of the son of Hades and her infectious laugh and kind eyes made the dim cabin a little brighter. The cabin also made Nico miss living in the underworld a little bit as even though Hades wasn't the best dad he had been trying and even though Nico wouldn't admit it to his face he enjoyed it when his Father would teach him some of his jobs as King of the underworld. 

Suddenly, a knock on the door pulled Nico out of his melancholic thoughts. Perhaps Hazel had somehow read his thoughts and come back but that was wishful thinking. Nico opened the hefty door and was confronted with ever radiant Will Solace who couldn't be mistaken for anyone but a son of Apollo. "Missed me already." Nico said sarcastically, it was kind of odd to have playful banter with someone after shutting himself off for so long honestly, he had been afraid he no longer had a sense of humour. "You wish death boy. However I know first hand how terrible you are at looking after yourself so as your Doctor I'm forcing you to have dinner with me." Will said gesturing for Nico to follow him. In the past if someone had demanded him to eat with them he would have given them a venomous look and shadow travelled hundreds of miles away from them but Will had been taking care of him the past few days so he might be seen as ungrateful which definitely wouldn't encourage the other campers to view him in a better light. "Fine but only this once." Nico replied following Will to the dining pavilion.


End file.
